


Summer Wine

by bella13



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bickering, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chaebol Kim Namjoon | RM, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, M/M, Oblivious Kim Seokjin | Jin, Pining, caterer seokjin, jimin being his libra self, mukbang au, namjin in the kitchen, need i say more, sope are shady af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella13/pseuds/bella13
Summary: Namjoon meets his favorite mukbanger at a rather inconvenient time and place
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Kudos: 9





	Summer Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Namjin arranged marriage AU: Where Namjoon is the one being forced to marry the daughter of a rich CEO and Seokjin is the wedding caterer serving looks- and unsolicited advice 
> 
> feat. Hwasa as the grumpy bride and Moonbyul as the gay cousin ™

Kim Namjoon has a lot of things on his mind.

Relationships are not one of them.

The elevator takes its time.

_7.45_

Namjoon prides himself in arriving at the office at exactly 7.50, looking put-together and well rested.

No one has to know that he's spent another night binge-watching _Hamjin ASMR_ , chowing down on instant ramen and fantasizing about Jin’s tiny hands clasping around his own, rather clumsy ones.

_“That’s not how you hold the knife, Namjoon-ah,” Seokjin would whisper, full lips barely grazing his ear as his broad shoulders practically engulfed Namjoon’s sturdy frame._

_“Relax baby, you’re slicing the vegetables like a butcher. Don’t be so aggressive, you can save that for bed.”_

He’s blushing now, watching the display count down to ground floor.

7:48.

_Jin’s hand is guiding his movements , knife expertly chopping the carrots and then the onions. Seokjin had taken a shower after coming home to their shared apartment, body wash tickling Namjoon’s nose ever so slightly. His eyes start shedding tears from cutting onions in impossibly tender slices. He feels hot and bothered and a little spicy- “Is that swiss cheese?” Seokjin inquires and his voice sounds a bit sultry at that._

****

**DIING**

The elevator doors open in front of him, giving way to two stunned employees, quickly lowering their heads and exiting the lift and spreading out to both sides, like water breaking on rocks. 

He’s a rock, Namjoon thinks as he enters the cabin, stable and reliable but also hard and cold

and stagnant.

Unmoving.

**DIING**

The elevator stops at the 12th floor, the doors open and out steps Mr. Kim, not longer the love-struck confused individual known as _Namjoon_ , but Mr. Kim Namjoon, Harvard Business graduate, company heir and all-around force to be reckoned with.

He walks towards his office, head held up high, back straight.

_Show no weakness._

The vultures have already congregated in front of his office, leering at him as if he’s a piece of meat ready to be devoured.

Namjoon smiles at them apologetically as if to say _sorry, I really would like to talk to you all but I’m running late, and the foreign correspondent is quite particular about the timing of our phone calls._

He’s all polite smiles, as always, shrugging the hyenas off left and right, grabbing Hoseok by his bony elbow and pretty much dragging him into the office, closing the door behind him as calmly as possible.

He’s sweating, anxious and still slightly heated from his early morning daydream, but Hoseok is not one to be bothered by these kinds of trivialities. This is why Namjoon had hired him after all.

“The merger with Park Productions is going great, our stocks have been rising consistently after the press conference and the media has started to refer to you as “Koreas Oppa-ma”, after your outspoken speech on human rights and environmental reform last Saturday.”

Namjoon feels relief wash over him.

“But- “

Here he goes

“Your obscure private life and unknown marital status still raise eyebrows all-over the country. Right-wing activists have started to question your commitment to start a family and many lewd tongues have insinuated that Kim Namjoon, heir of _Kim Technologies_ might in fact be, well, how should I put it, _a flaming homosexual. “_

Namjoon turns around to give Hoseok a, he thinks, stoic and unbothered look.

“Who says that?”

“I don’t want to name names- “

“Tell me, who says that?”

Hoseok turns down to stare at the floor, almost sheepishly, but Namjoon knows better. He’s not ashamed, he’s been caught in the act and is trying to charm himself out of his predicament .

“Mind sharing your reliable sources with me, Seok-ah?”

Hoseok doesn’t answer at first.

Namjoon tries his best to burn holes into his forehead, laser eyes focused on nothing but exposing the truth. He has always liked to play detective.

Hoseok squirms under his gaze, slender body contorting in front of Namjoon, like a snake trying to shed its own skin.

“I have an informant.”

Hoseok finally speaks, however reluctantly.

“He’s- well he is not exactly acquainted with the higher ups, but he has his ways of knowing what goes on behind closed doors. You might say he’s a bit of a snake.”

_And so are you,_ Namjoon thinks, _and that’s why I cherish you."_

Namjoon doesn’t bother with asking more about the mysterious informant, thoughts slipping away to sunnier climes.

_Seokjin crowds him against the kitchen isle, “You have been a very naughty boy lately.” The soup ladle meets his outstretched palm, the loud slapping sound reverberating in Namjoon’s ears. “You know what happens to unruly boys like you- they go to bed without dinner. When will you learn Namjoon? When will you learn to appreciate the hand that feeds you?”_

Namjoon can feel himself heat up like a bowl of spicy ramen. His eyes snap up and meet Hoseok’s and just as he’s about to ask him about the closest street food stall to the company building, still in a Seokjin infused daze, the phone rings and snaps him out of his reveries.

“Good morning Namjoon. It’s your father. We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah seems like im exclusively drunk writing now  
> please take this namjin au and cherish it- like namjoon cherishes hobi eventhough hes a snake
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated


End file.
